Young Love, Forbidden
by The Lit Girl
Summary: FINISHED: This is my Second Fanfic, just think of what might have happened if Leo and Piper had met each other in there teenage years, would it have been the same? Only time will tell. Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1 Him

This is my Second Fanfic and this is the first of many chapters, just think of what might have happened if Leo and Piper had met each other in there teenage years, would it have been the same??? Only time will tell. Plz Review!  
  
Young Love, Forbidden (Chapter 1. Him)  
  
Piper was waiting for Prue as usual she was always late after school either talking to her friends or Andy. Piper could see her walking down the corridor with Andy 'What a surprise?' But of course Piper wasn't in the slightest different about her opinions at this time all she wanted was a ride home. "Oh Piper! I forgot I was taking you home today!" Piper again didn't look surprised that her sister had forgot and now had no intention of taking her home, so before the words could come spilling out her mouth she decided she'd save her sister the hassle of telling her. "Oh it's alright I was just waiting to tell you,. erm. I walking home with a friend!" "Oh okay I'll tell grams you go, have fun!" Prue exclaimed as she left linked arms with Andy. Why can't I have something like that Piper thought to her self as she walked home on her own.  
Prue always seemed to get everything the guys, the popularity, the looks oh Piper couldn't bare to think of more that Prue had and she didn't she knew she'd be there at least a few hours making up a list.  
"oh my god" came flying out of her mouth, she had no idea were they came from but she was sure she would find out soon. There he was a boy she hadn't seen before with blond hair and beautiful green eyes, at that moment Piper was sure she saw an angel he looked so heavenly, she could hardly keep her gaze without looking stupid. His eyes would now and again glint in the sun's beautiful rays of light. She found herself wondering if she'd see him again and, if she did would she meet him or maybe even find out his name. As he disappeared into a nearby alley way she went on with her journey,. she couldn't help but think about him, I mean it had only been a few minutes, and.. She was already stuck, she didn't even know his name. 'Come on Piper' she said to herself 'this is ridiculous, you shouldn't be falling for a guy you've never met,. oh what am I going to do, I'm thinking crazy urgh.' She got into the manor at 5pm and Prue was looking at her as if to say- "Piper were the hell have you been!" "I walked I told you I was going to walk home" Piper stated. "You lied to me, you said you were going to walk with a friend. I saw you walking on your own, you shouldn't do that it's winter and it gets dark fast. Don't you realize that there are some sickos that would love to get their hands on a young girl like you." "Sorry Prue I was just letting you and Andy go, that's all." "Oh Piper,. Don't you realize I do care what happens to you?" "Yea-" "good, right now's that little lectures over with I'm going out see ya!" As Prue left slamming the big old door behind her Piper didn't see anything of the conversation, just him.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so small, it's likely most of the chapters will be this length. Plz Review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Her

This chapter is in Leo PoV and that's pretty much how it's going to work.  
  
Chapter 2. (Her)  
  
Leo was just there along Prescote street, walking home from a tiring afternoon of helping his foster brother with his car work, when he was on his way home. That's when he saw them some of the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, and the face of this beauty was the second thing to capture his glance. She was beautiful. At one stage he thought he could see her looking at him aswell but every time he turned to see, her head was back in the same position as before.  
He was dying to see were she going, maybe he would see were she lived. Just then he saw something in the alley towards his home, he made his made his way over there when he heard a thumping sound. He looked at of the alley to see nothing his dream girl had left, but the was one thing, she had dropped something. As he made his way back towards the spot were it lay, he noticed it was a book, it was on World War II, 'maybe she working on this in school' he thought to himself as he picked it up. He then flicked through the pages and noticed there was writing at the front of the book. He read it out aloud to himself.  
  
Piper Halliwell  
  
Prescote Street  
Baker High  
Class 14  
Room 206.  
  
"Piper,. Piper Halliwell." he said. That was her name, he knew he had heard it before as if it was suppose to mean something very important to him but he couldn't think what. 'I must return this to her, she lives there doesn't she' he thought to himself and realized he had to be back home in a few minutes or his foster mum Daisy will worry so he decided- "I return this tomorrow, I hope she won't mind,. See you tomorrow Miss Halliwell"  
  
Plz Review. Again sorry it's short but I did warn you. Hope you like. 


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

So far I'm very pleased with the feedback I'm getting from these stories and I would like thank the following people for following me since 2 days ago (today 15/08/03) so here go the thank you's!:  
  
Irish Girl1 - Thank you not only for reading but your help!  
  
ChArMeD-101 - I'm well happy you enjoyed my story so far please read more in this chapter!  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 3 (Surprise)  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! Came the ring off the alarm clock as Piper flung off the covers. BANG! Went Pipers door as a very angry Prue and Phoebe were about to break the door down. "Piper it's Saturday what the hell are you play'n' at! It's 7.00am!" Screeched Phoebe as grams came to save the old wooden door from being kicked in. Piper was relieved as she heard a very angry Phoebe stomp off to her room. 'Great, now I get ready in peace' Piper heard herself telling herself, she had decided that she would have to find out more about this boy surly he must go to her school, there's only one high school in this part of San Francisco. 'but what if he was only visiting???' now she was starting to panic! How would she ever find him, she wouldn't let alone find out his name!  
  
10.00pm  
  
Piper could hear a thundering as Phoebe came down stairs, Piper was in the kitchen and making everyone breakfast,. as usual it was some new to her. "What was with the alarm earlier Piper" "Phoebe I'm sorry I woke you up I just wanted to get up to sort some stuff up." "That's alright know I'm not as ratty know." *KNOCK, KNOCK* Piper looked and realized nobody was making there way to the door so she decided she should. She figured since she woke them all up so early. The door creaked as she opened it, and she was there for a few moments not moving when she saw the face on the side.  
  
"Hello, I'm Leo Wyatt,. here's your book you I noticed you dropped it yesterday, and it said your name and address in side so I thought I return it to you."  
  
"oh,.. err,.. yeah thank you," she said as she took her eyes off him a few moments to notice the book he had given her. "Thank you, I've got a report on this and if I hadn't got it I would stuffed,. literally."  
  
"ah ha,.. That's alright I hope you do well in it,.. Piper, what class are you in?" "Oh I'm in 12H, you?" "I'm in 13H! it looks like were in the same house, just different years, well I'll see you at school Piper ok! Bye." "yeah,.. bye" Piper murmured as she saw Leo walk down the street and into the same well known alley. "What a surprise!" she sad finally as she closed the door. 'Suddenly I can't wait to go to school on Monday.' 


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

Again Leo's PoV  
  
Chapter 4. (Meeting)  
  
He had been up since 5.00am Preparing for the meeting he going to have with Piper, he was so nervous he wanted to make the right impression! 'God I'm only giving back a book she dropped why am I so nervous?' he thought to himself, as Richard his foster father came into his room, "Why are you up so early Leo?" "I've got thing to do today, and I need to get ready." "But- " "I'm sorry but I'm busy!" Leo blurted.  
  
9.55am  
  
'Should I go up to the house now or should I wait' he stood at the other side of the road as he saw a very curious Phoebe looking out of the window at him. She soon put her head back under the curtains. "Right it's now or never!" he said as he approached the house.  
  
10.00am  
  
Piper answered and he was stunned as in morning she looked so much more refreshed and beautiful, the sunlight really showed her beauty to an impact. She was so beautiful he almost forgot about not only the reason he was there but the book about to fall out of his arms also. As he returned it he notice that curious Phoebe looking at what was happening again, Piper was running out of things to say he could sense but he didn't want to leave it at that he wanted to get to know her and when he found out they were in the same house at school well lets say he was exited.  
  
'Suddenly I can't wait till Monday' he said to himself as he left the same way he'd came and left the same way he'd came, still can't helping himself to look back. "I can't wait till our next meeting Piper, truly can't wait!" 


	5. Chapter 5 School

Sorry it's been a while!  
  
Again Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 5. (School)  
  
Piper was frantic on Monday morning she wanted to look the best she ever could! She wanted Leo the like her!!! She decided that she would have to keep hush about him though if she didn't want to be picked on! She was picked on enough as it was. Today was going to change everything, or at least in her eyes it would.  
It was weird because she was so pre-occupied with making herself presentable that she was late for doing what she normally did and Phoebe was getting testy, "Look Phoebe I'm a bit busy can you please make your own breakfast" "Argh whats got into you!" shot Phoebe as she stomped out of the kitchen. 'god' piper wondered ' was she always that moody in the morning because if she was she had never noticed' as Piper heard the front door slam as Phoebe left she realized she was late for the bus, and legged it out of the old manor. She was lucky she had just made it in time to catch the bus, when a load kids from her form started laughing, "Oh look who it is, Piper what gives us the disadvantage to see you this morning?!" as the crowd began to inhale in more laughter Phoebe had realized her older sister was with her and gave her the evil eye.  
"Just what I need today." She sighed to herself as she made her way though the crowd. She thought rather then look to see if she saw Leo, she should just get into her classroom before anything else happened. As usual she was first in the homeroom. No difference there. For some reason she thought today would be different from all the other days of the year, today was just like every other day,. maybe not. Piper thought as she saw a sealed envelope on the edge of her desk with her name on it. As she rushed towards the table the heard came in, 'I'll save this for later.'  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	6. Chapter 6 Home

I hope you like the new addition!  
  
Again Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 6. (Home)  
  
"Oh Piper there you are!" came a familiar reply from the already steaming kitchen. "Year I'm back grams, I'm just going to my room." Piper couldn't wait to get to her room to read the note. That whole day she was wondering who it was, many a time she had been hoping it was Leo, but every time she seemed to think 'Why would he write to me?!' She was so excited to read it but she didn't want to take the chance that someone would see and snatch it off of her. She closed the oak door behind her, jumping onto her bed with a bounce. She lay there for a few seconds examining the envelope and the words it held. If it was Leo then was this his writing? That was the question. Slowly she picked at the fold it sealed at, and opened up the perfect folds of the letter who ever it was had the most beautiful handwriting.  
  
Dear Piper,  
I hope you don't mind me writing to you, I had limited  
options since I don't know you number.  
But I wanted to talk to you, since your in the year below me  
I didn't think it would be that easy  
even though they do mix the classes and since your smart  
I do think I'll see you in one of those.  
But I don't want you to think I'm a creep because I didn't talk to you  
I didn't think I would be able to get hold of you.  
See you soon (hopefully)  
All my love Leo  
xxx  
  
"Oh my god" was the gasping sound that left her lips, He liked her! He liked her! But she found herself asking if he just wanted to be friends, she knew she looked like a geek and didn't want to get the wrong idea by the sweetness in his letter. But come on would he really have put her favourite part if he didn't like her 'All my love'  
  
She read that letter over and over again in her mind that night totally gobsmacked that this could really happen to her. She would sleep well tonight  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	7. Chapter 7 Movie

I hope you like the new addition!  
  
OOOOHH Leo PoV is back  
  
Chapter 7. (Movie)  
  
As his friends were rustling in the kitchen Leo couldn't help but wonder about Piper, he had been hoping she had got the letter he had put more then he had intended on putting he was hoping he could have found out her locker number before he put anything like that. But it was done now he just wanted to know how she felt about what he had written, he had seen her earlier that day as she came to school, you could tell she had put on make-up and the make-up she had used was small but effective it really brought out her beautiful brown eyes, they had seemed to sparkle from were he was. He wanted to go to talk to her but nick (Leo best friend) had pulled him away to meet his new girlfriend and her friend. Leo could tell from the way Clairissa was going on that she was attracted to him, Nick and Sarah from what he could tell had planned for them to meet and fall madly in love. Fat chance. When he had meet her Piper was still on his mind, he stood watching her until she entered the building. Of course Clairissa had noticed were his gazes were she was still talking, honestly he thought she would never shut up! She has an enthusiasm when she talks it goes on for ever. But his attentions soon turned to Piper he had seen her at lunch time sitting by herself, he felt sorry for what she had to put up with being picked on like that. It's a good job he didn't care for that sort of thing.  
  
Leo was standing there all starry eyed when Nick came in, "Oh I see someone is happy! Is it Clairissa, Who is it some other lucky girl?" "Oh it's nothing, I'm just happy that's all, What movie are we seeing?" Asked Leo curiously. "Oh it's Jeepers Creepers, nice'n'scary, I wanna make sure I get my good deal of hugs and kisses, and the 'save me' stuff!" "Oh isn't Sarah a lucky girl!" Leo Sarcastically added. "Oh what a shame poor Clairissa isn't going to get someone to hold on to-" "Yer what a shame." "Leo aren't you attracted to Clairissa, I thought you'd like her" "I suppose she's alright but she sure as can talk!" "I heard that! Whhhhhooooo!" Just then Sarah came in. "The movie has started, I need protecting Nick" "On my way Oh Scareded one!" He said joyously as he left the kitchen. And Leo was left there standing at the side. Silent. 'I wonder what Piper's doing?'  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	8. Chapter 8 Love Letters

More to the story of a forbidden love  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 8. (Love letters)  
  
'Oh my god! Prue's giving me a lift!' She thought to herself as she saw her older sister come out of the old house. Prue had actually offered to give her a lift that morning, who would have thought. "Piper,." she said as they left the drive, I looked at her "I'm proud of you!, you don't seem to be letting people push you around interlay sure you still don't say anything but now when you don't you don't seem to look so hurt. I really proud of that." "Is that why you offered me a lift?" I asked as she changed gear. "No and yes, no because I never really thought what had changed you till now and yes because I notice you more, I notice how you always do our breakfasts and ironing and so on. I just want to do something nice." "Thanks Pru-" She had got cut off by Sarah and Clairissa, Sarah always at least tried to be pleasant when she saw me with Prue which was hardly ever but Clairissa was a mean calculating.. No she could think that it wasn't nice no matter what that evil girl was, and if that was all Piper was going to think about Clairissa it would be that she was evil correction is evil. She got out of the car. "Goodbye Prue and thanks for the lift." She said as she left from what she could tell Prue hadn't even heard her. She walked up the stairs towards her homeroom, she was first again but that didn't bother her, she knew they were all busy having lives, wait- she thought as she looked at the note on her desk, It must be from Leo again. Again twisling with the envelope seal, then opening it a lot quicker then before and this time with no hesitation.  
  
Dear Piper,  
It's me again I hope you don't mind  
me writing to you. I was wondering if you might meet me  
at the football field at lunch time.  
I would like to talk to you properly and was hoping that we might  
Get to know each other better.  
  
All of my love. Leo  
xxx  
  
Piper was suddenly filled with joy she had been waiting to see him again, and now they would talk properly and become proper friends, 'Maybe we could be more then friends.'  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	9. Chapter 9 Together

Thanks for all of your reviews and here are some of my coments to them before the story.  
  
Arsinuwin it may not seem forbidden at the moment but you'll see, just wait! hehe  
  
Love does conquer all.  
  
Leo's PoV  
  
Chapter 9. (Together)  
  
It was lunchtime and Leo was waiting by the football post as promised, The summer breeze blowing his blonde hair out of place, as he reached and pulled the stray hair back. That's when he saw Piper, she seemed to radiate somehow considering it was early summer today it was coldish and when he had seen her come the heat of her compassion and persona seemed to warm him completely. As he saw her come closer he quickly stood up and waited.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come." Leo said happily. "I thought this was a prank I was sure to come or not." "Well I'm happy you did, you've made my day." Leo said relieved and he was thinking 'what if she hadn't come?' As they stared to walk down the field the breeze filled her silky hair, it was beautiful. "I hope you know I wouldn't play a prank like that on anyone let alone you." He thought he saw her blush slightly and that seemed to make him hotter. He wondered what was going through her head at that moment, he wanted to read her, every detail until he couldn't find out anymore. "Why did you want me to come here?" blurted out Piper, Leo could tell she was a bit uneasy when she asked that, as if she hadn't meant to actually say it. "I like you Piper, I haven't actually got to know you that well yet, but I'd like to, will you let me get to know you?" Piper stood there motionless for those few seconds as if she was surprised he had said that.  
  
"Yes, why not?" She seemed so cool about it yet he could see a bit of disbelief in her eyes if that was the one thing he could read clearly it would be her eyes those beautiful brown eyes. "What is you locker number? I can't keep writing letters and leaving them on your desk you never know who will see them, and I want yours to be the only eyes that do." "My locker number is H49." She said as if with no hesitation. "looks like it's nearly time to go in, and I've got to meet some people I hope you don't mind if I go." Her long hair was sweeping around her face so much he was finding it hard to read her eyes. "Yeah ok, I'll see you." And she turned around and gently walked away, she truly was an angel in his eyes and as she left the wind blew at her hair, gracefully and gently taking pace. "Juliet is the sun."  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	10. Chapter 10 Let it Begin

I. and a love like this will never cease/I  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
bChapter 10. (Let it begin)/b  
  
As Piper walked to school that morning she could hardly breathe thinking what this day would lead to, yesterday Leo had told her he liked her he had liked her, someone that sent her letters like that would just lie 'would they?' no no Piper don't think that just be positive! Today she was making her way to school earlier then usual she planed on going to her locker this morning she couldn't wait to see if Leo had left her another letter. Gwd if she got any higher she'd be flying on mid air. And she loved every minute of it. As she walked up the sunny walkway she captured a rush of fresh air that filled her lungs, she could from no on her life was never going to be the same. Just then Prue drove up behind her slowing down to match her sister's pace. Puzzled Prue asked "Piper? . What are you doing walking to school so early?" "Oh" said a startled Piper she hadn't even realized Prue was there. "Oh,.. I just thought I'd get an early start." "Well since I'm here I'll give you a lift if you want?" "Yeah! Thanks Prue, it's great of you to offer." "No Probs, come on jump in."  
  
On the way to school Piper had opened the window, the beautiful strong breeze filled every one of her senses, her hair felt alive, her skin felt new, She truly felt this would be one of the best days of her life. As they pulled into the school student parking Piper noticed everyone was there, then- "Piper, I don't know what it is that is making you like this but what ever it is keep it up, this is the happiest I think I've ever seen you." "Thanks" Piper said as she crawled out of the car, she new Leo was doing something to her but she remained clueless to happenings that had been caused in her mind and body. As she hurried up the passages of the crowded halls, she banged into Clairissa. "Why don't you watch what you doing dork!" Piper thought it was best to ignore her she didn't want to start getting into anything she was too busy to deal with the lights of Clairissa. Getting to her locker she began to turn in the combination then as it opened a cream envelope slid and floated to the ground, by this time nearly everyone was in their homerooms waiting for the first bell to go. She bent down and gently picked it up. He truly had great penmanship as she noticed the curls he had inflicted when writing her name.  
  
IDear Piper,  
I would like to see you again maybe even go out  
Would you like to go out with me?  
You know as in a date.  
I know we've only really meet each other  
But I would like not only to get to know you better  
But become something  
I don't know,. but if you would then please  
Let me know, you can either send me a letter, my locker it  
W28, or you could phone me on  
022030452,  
  
All my Love  
Leo  
Xxx  
  
Oh my god he wants to go out with me she though as a instants of joy swept over her. She couldn't help it she was totally and utterly gobsmacked and happy at the same time. She wanted to shout it to the world she was so happy. She slowly closed her locker still clutching the letter in her hand as she slide slowly to the hallway floor. But what would she tell Grams if she went out or for that what would she tell Prue? Oh well this is the time to put of the inevitable and let it begin.  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	11. Chapter 11 What time?

IForever, forever/I  
  
Leo's PoV  
  
bChapter 11. (What time???)/b  
  
"BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" as soon as Leo hear that he jumped off his chair and ran towards the phone before David could get there. "hello?" trying to should casual. "Oh hi Leo" Came a familiar voice yet it didn't sound like Piper. "Er who is this?" "It's me Leo, Clairissa, Like how could you forget about me." Yeah how could he forget, that day he had seen her push Piper around, he was so angry with her, he was surprised that she had even bothered pursuing him after he gave her the cold shoulder all day from what she had done and the thing with it is that she didn't even realize that she had done anything wrong. That's what really made him sicken inside. "What are you calling for?" he asked. "Why Leo you don't seem happy to hear from me?" "Well it's not that interlay I didn't even know you had my number." "Oh" she had sounded disappointed "Well I got it off Sarah who got it off Nick and I was just wondering if you might want to do something with me sometime." "Er sorry but I can't, I'm busy, and I sorry to have to rush you off the phone but I'm expecting a call, so I'm going to say goodbye." "Okay, goodb-" She hadn't even got the chase to say bye before Leo hung up he didn't want to miss any opportunity Piper had to ring. Almost as soon as he put the phone down it went again, "BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" this time with more speed then senses he went for the phone tripping over the folders, and binders cursing as he kept falling on the floor when he finally got to the phone. "Hello?" he said almost out of breath. "Hello Leo? It's me Piper." Now that he did believe it defiantly sound like her with her sweetness and charm, it's almost he could sense her emotion, it felt overwhelming he couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice.  
  
"Hello, I was waiting for you to call." "Really?" "Really, I've been near the phone waiting." He could tell she was nervous but wanted so much to be with her.  
  
"Piper will you go out with me on Saturday?" he thought assertive will be his only quality until he got to know her better "...yer,.. okay.. What time???"  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	12. Chapter 12 Cloud Nine

Nobody's perfect until you fall in love with them.  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 12. (Cloud nine)  
  
It was yesterday when they had arranged to go out, before Piper had seen that letter she had been somewhat sad that she wouldn't see or hear from Leo for a whole two days, now it was Saturday morning and she couldn't wait! They had arranged to go to seaside, he said he give her lift and he would pick her up at 10.00am. She couldn't wait and Leo had suggested the perfect place she didn't wait to bump into anyone from school that could lead to even more teasing than before. But what was she going to tell Grams,. "I know" he said with excitement. She had taken a bit more pride in her appearance today, she washed her hair that morning, she couldn't do anything about her braces but at least her acne had cleared up, she looked refreshed. She had also put on the bikini that Prue gave her for Christmas that had gone a few months ago, then she had vowed never to wear it, but times have changed. Over that she a white tank top on with pale pedal pushers. As she rushed down stairs, she realized that Prue was still in bed, she got in pretty late last night that's why she decided to phone Leo, well at least she didn't have to explain her self to her, just Grams.  
  
"Grams?." she said as she entered the kitchen. "Oh Piper! You look nice." "Grams is it alright if I go out today? I'm going out with some people from my study group." "Yes of course darling." Then Piper looked at her watch it was 09.55am. "I've got to go now goodbye Grams." She said as she kissed her on the cheek. She quickly got on her trainers and opened the door.  
  
Then standing there with a blue T-shirt and thin cotton pants stood Leo with his hand in mid air as if he was just going to knock on the door, but she had beaten him to it. "You look beautiful,." "Thankyou" she said as she stepped out of the house closing the door behind her. Just she turned back round to face Leo he had his arm out "Would you care to take my arm, milady?" She couldn't believe this it was so perfect, as she took his arm she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "You know you are even more beautiful when you laugh." She got into the passenger seat with the help of Leo, and soon they were on their way. Leo was smiling all the way there. It was almost he could feel her emotions or he at least knew what they were, he looked so pleased with himself. It only took a quarter of an hour to get there, it was still desolate. "Looks like were just in time." He said as he got out of the car, shortly followed by Piper. He was at the boot, she was surprised to see he brought a picnic, she wasn't complaining she thought it was sweet. He picked up the basket and closed the trunk, "would you mind if I hold your hand?" she wasn't sure how to answer that she wanted to but still unsure so she stuck her hand out to his. They walked down the banks of the sand their hands gripping slightly. He had strong hands, she could feel the impact they were having on her. They soon got to their spot she new that she would never forget this moment she was truly on 'cloud nine'.  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	13. Chapter 13 The Kiss

It's incredible the way you make me smile.  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 13. (The Kiss)  
  
The day was getting weary, Leo looked exhausted they had one great day, they went to seaside fair, they had swam, gone boating and now the sun was setting on his beautiful features, the day was over and she could hardly believe it neither could she believe she had so much fun. They were sitting on a rock over looking the ocean, she realized she'd have to go home soon she could be any much longer otherwise Grams would worry. Leo was looking at her, not as distantly as before, he seemed closer to her then any one else had ever been. And at that moment he leaned in slowly and kissed her gently on the lips, his lips were sweet, soft, addictive. She kissed him back as the rush of joy ran though her blood. As they pulled away from each other smiles crept over both of their faces. "Times getting on" Leo said still smiling. "Yeah I'm going to have to get back other wise they might worry about me." "Yeah."  
  
The drive seemed even shorter then before, probably because she didn't want it to ever end. She could still feel the heat of the kiss on her lips radiate she longed to touch his lips again, the sweet smell had got into her and was playing havoc with her senses.  
  
Soon they were parked outside the manor much to her disappointment but it was time to go. "Can I have your number? So I can call you." "I don't see why not." She said as she got out a piece of paper off of the dashboard, and carefully writing it down making sure he could read it. And then handing it to him, " 0 - 5 - 5 - 0 - 4 - 6 - 6 - 2 - 5 - 9" he said slowly reading the number out, just as a smile crept over her face Leo gently kissed he again this time it was more brief. "Goodbye." She said as she stepped out of the car. She turned around to watch Leo leave and as his left he brought his hand to his lips and kissed her off, He blew her a kiss. When she had seen him go around the corner she turned back around and walked as if she was on air to the door.  
  
Slowly opening the door she was greeted by Prue, uh oh! "Why have you been?" Piper was surprised, she didn't sound angry like she expected. "Er,. I've just been out." "I think I guessed that Piper. I was just curious because were ever you went or whoever you went with left a smile on your face the size of San Francisco." Know she was blushing, she couldn't help it. Quickly turning from her sister "I've got to get a bath, I'll see you later." And ran up the stairs. This was truly the best day of her life.  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	14. Chapter 14 Forever

I'm the one who wants to be with you,  
  
Deep down I hope you feel it too.  
  
Arsinuwin - Thankyou for all the attention you are paying to this story and all I can say on your theories are getting a bit too close to my plot, you'll see as it gets more developed.  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 14. (forever)  
  
Sunday seemed to just fly by, she was so high up, and she was feeling great. As she hopped down each step in front of the manor Phoebe came out, "What has happened with you Piper? I haven't seen you all of Saturday and for a change I was in." "I've just been busy that's all." Then Phoebe's ride came, just before she could poke her nose any more she was gone with her friends. "Whew" sounding relieved if she had pride in anymore she would probably know what was making her so happy, but then again Phoebe would never think that. She'd rather question her then think that so 'I guess it's just crazy talk'. Leo had called her on Sunday they were on the phone for a hour, thank god nobody was around otherwise she would have a hard time explaining it, and why she thought had she told Grams that lie? Oh she didn't know surly Grams would be happy that she was happy. Oh she was getting more and more confused with her actions but the one thing she was sure about was her feelings for Leo. As she got closer to school she saw Prue at her car with all of her friends, Piper was sixteen why couldn't she borrow the car, it had never really occurred to her, but then she thought 'Probably because I never go out' Well that was changing she was changing.  
  
When she got to her locker, the hallways were clear. She again put in the combination and as it clicked open she saw a little light blue box on the top of her books. She carefully picked up the box and wrapped the white silk ribbon that held it clasped shut. She was motionless it was beautiful, so radiant. It was a ring attached to a necklace and on the ring was a small diamond and on the inside of the ring,. she saw an inscription it said, "Always and Forever." She could think of anywhere else she'd rather be, she was in heaven. She honesty didn't know how she was going to last the day, as she sloped to the floor she couldn't help but resight "Forever"  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	15. Chapter 15 The Calling

Dreaming of you makes my night worth while.  
  
Thinking of you makes me smile. Having you is the best thing ever and Loving you is what I plan to do 'Forever'  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 15. (The Calling)  
  
Leo was in his room he could help but think of the reaction Piper had had. When she looked into her locker to see that. It had cost him a bit but it was worth it he couldn't wait to see the smile on her face when he did next see her. He wanted so much to leave a massage on her phone but someone else could get it and Piper would still be left in the dark. He wanted so much to her all about him, but it might freak her out, she wasn't accustomed to magic and if she was it would be the 'pull the rabbit out of the hat' nothing like he was locked into, He could clip his wings, but it was still too soon. Maybe she would understand, but then again that was a big maybe. And the elders shouldn't have any problem with it, she was an innocent and there was nothing in the rules to disqualify that. "BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" Leo picked it up hoping it to be Piper, sadly it wasn't but at least it was Nick and not Clairissa she had really been pushing her markers today, She had started not only taking the mick out of Piper but had been trying to get closer to him all day and he was sick with it. "Well look who decided to have contact with the outside world again." Nick said with a laugh. "Oh you know how it is busy, busy!" and when saying this Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah well I know you and you don't normally refuse dates off hot girls." "Yeah your right,. so whats new." "oooooo! That's harsh on Clairissa, you really don't like her do you?" "nope" "oooooo" "What" ".. Well that just leads me to think, who has Leo Wyatt got his eye on then?" and by the end of this Nick was in hysterical teasing, laughing his head off. "I would tell you but I've got to go bye." "Oh so that's how it is all mysterious, oh well I've got to go too I've got a date goodbye."  
Nick always had made him laugh, and then there was Pip-. "What now!" The elders were calling him. "Awf, I guess this is what they mean when they say is it your Calling?"  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	16. Chapter 16 Addicted

In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning With you, .  
  
Leo's PoV  
  
Chapter 16. (Addicted)  
  
Walking up the cold street, with the wind blowing in his face. I can't believe it, why Piper? Why did it have to her? One of the charmed ones why?! How am I going be able to stay away from her I, . really, really, really like her. Leo calm yourself down. I can't just break up with her, I like her too much and wont she think it's  
  
suspicious?! She's not stupid, she's anything but stupid. Maybe,. I can go out with her the elders just don't need to know that's all. I'm not giving her up that easy. Leo couldn't help but smile at this, the thought of him and Piper together made him feel all warm inside.  
  
'BUMP!' and with that Clairissa fell back a bit, the way Leo was going he would have clearly knocked her over, he could help but think this was one of her schemes "Oh Leo fancy seeing you here, I haven't seen you for a few days, I was worried you sick." "I live here, why are you here?" He questioned "Erm,. I fancied a walk down to my auntie's." She was such a lyer it was written on her face. He hadn't got time for this he had planed to meet Piper, mainly to break up with her, but,. He had realized even more since Clairissa came that Piper was his and no-one else's he didn't care what the elders did to him, sure she was a witch and didn't know it but that would reveal itself. "Clairissa I've got to go, I'm meeting someone." He said as he started to move away. "Oh that reminds me!" "What?!" he said impatiently. "Excuse me for the insult, but it's been going round at school that your going out with Piper Halliwell! Ha! I bet she wishes, hey why would you go out with her when you could go out with me?!" How dare she say such a thing "Who the hell do you think you are?!!! What gives you the right to say who's worthy and who's not, and for your information I AM GOING OUT WITH PIPER!!!!" That was the last straw, he wasn't going to let her get away with that. As he walked off you could still see a stricken raging Clairissa stand exactly were she had stood for those few minutes.  
  
"Leo!" Piper answered with a delightful shriek and jumping into his arms. "I missed you, I hope your feeling better." "I'm feeling a lot better, now I've seen you again, I think I know what was wrong with me now!" ". And what might that be?" she said with a slight rise of her eyebrows. "It was withdrawal symptoms from having so much time away from you!" He said with a smile streaming across his face. "Oh so I'm like a drug am I?" she said trying to hide her happiness. "Yes that's exactly what you are, because I am totally addicted!"  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	17. Chapter 17 Smiling Back

If there is one thing that's true, It was that I was made to love. You!  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 17. (Smiling back)  
  
'BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!' went the alarm clock as Piper smacked it off. She had gone to bed late last night, she was out with Leo. Enough said. She went into a deep sigh. The morning seemed to breeze by, she could hardly feel the cold prickle her skin as she got out of her morning shower. She hadn't heard from Leo in ages she had started to think he didn't like her anymore or that he never had and it was a cruel prank. Nope. She was so happy, too happy to be brought down by anything, not nothing not even little bullies like Clairissa! She had planed to meet Leo PUBLICLY at school, that meant so much to her, he wanted to be seen with her and that made her feel better and better the more she saw their images floating around in her mind. This would be the best birthday present ever.  
  
Clomping down the stairs with a little spring she got jumped by Phoebe. "Soz Piper, I know I've been- mean but-" "It's alright Phoebe, I'm too happy today to be angry with you, and besides I didn't think about it long, sorry honey but I need to get some stuff together." Piper couldn't be angry at Phoebe she was her sister and besides today was too big for her to be moody, she thought as she left Phoebe looking on. ".Happy Birthday Piper." She remembered turning her head "Thanks Phebs" . 'Ding dong' who could that be?  
  
"Leo!" Looking at him with amazement, he looked beautiful his slightly damp hair swiped across his brow, with a glowing angelic smile sweeping across his face. "I thought I was meeting you at school?" "Yeah well since I'm spontaneous and it is your 16th birthday I thought-" "YOU KNEW?!" She wailed with excitement as she jumped his arms, she was brimming, she couldn't believe he knew. Kissing on the cheeks then looking at him,. he was truly to good to true, looking into his arms he seemed to get closer, he was. Brushing slightly against her lips, then hardening the kiss he gripped her even tighter as if not to ever let her go. As if she'd disappear and leave his grasp. "Time for school!" Prue had popped her head out and now couldn't help but smile, and the funny thing was that even though her older sister had caught her and figured out what had changed she couldn't help the gleaming smile back.  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	18. Chapter 18 The Rescuer

Just for all you's who thought this story will ever end then I'd just like to tell you there is a lot more to this story and it has a dramatic ending (when I've wrote it) and it will lead onto where Leo and Piper meet (.For the second time) This chapter is the beginning of this so it is longer then the other chapters.  
  
Always follow your heart and, . Will always lead you in the right Direction.  
  
Piper's PoV  
  
Chapter 18. (The Rescuer)  
  
"You manipulative bitch!" At first Piper could make sense of the words that seemed to splatter from Clairissa's mouth, but there seemed something about it that she could help retaliate to. "What are you on about Clairissa!" It just seemed to roll out of her mouth she had never stuck up to anyone like that, if you classified it like that but,.. Then again normally she wouldn't have said anything at all. "Excuse me!!!" "Well since your calling me names I would like to know what the hell is going on in your screwed up little head, cus I'm not taking no more of your crap!" "Ooooo! Piper's finally giving it some, I'm sure Leo likes that about you!" Piper could hardly believe her ears Clairissa was jealous, come Piper wasn't no rocket scientist but from the way Clairissa was squealing about it was obvious, Even Prue and her friends had heard this and were coming over, Prue looked completely pissed off, was it with Clairissa or her, was Prue going to ruin her morning even more? "Clairissa stop being a jealous, heartless bitch and take a run and jump!" With that you could see the anger fill her eyes she looked like she was going to burst! Preferably into Piper's face. She could hear Prue pushing her way through the gathered crowd and turned her head she was saying something but Piper could hardly hear anything through the bustle of the growing crowd. 'THUD!!!' What had happened Piper suddenly felt dizzy and her head started spinning as she began to fall to the floor, she could only she vague images though, her vision must be distorted but why and how? These questions seemed to reel though her painfully throbbing head. She could see blood but were was it coming from? Where? Piper was beginning to panic,.. What was happening. It was getting darker, blurrier until she was surrounded in what seemed a bright light the brightest she had ever seen. And in the center of the gleaming light she saw Leo. Oh my god it was Leo what was he doing here was she awake or merely dreaming what was going on? "Piper, It isn't your time to go and I don't care on the circumstances if you leave me because of me I would never forgive myself." What was he going on about, so heartfelt and emotional with every word that passed through his soft lips, how she longed to kiss those lips. Just then he put his hand up, a cuddle? She had a feeling she was losing him, well she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She breezed up to Leo running on pure air whatever you call it she wasn't going to let him go. Planting a hard kiss on his lips feeling the tenderness with every caress of his touch, with each kiss moving faster and faster. He had seemed to glow from when his lips first touched hers but only thoughts of love had entered her mind,. love? Did she just- Love! She was truly in love with him. But then she noticed the glow was stronger now. She seemed to be blinding again but she had her eyes closed anyway, what could be creating this feeling.  
Opening her eyes the light was truly not only breath taking but blinding was an understatement. Wait! It was fading, Wait! Leo was fading too! "Leo where are you going?" "Don't worry I will be back. Go back to your family you need them, I will always be with you."  
"Piper. Piper. Piper. Piper. Piper. PIPER!" Prue seemed to wail into her sister's ears, Piper opened her eyes to see Prue and Grams, they were in the cleanest room she had ever seen a truly gleaming white, wait a minute they were in a hospital! "Whats going on?"  
  
Again very short, but it's on it's way! 


	19. Chapter 19 Trouble

__

Love is a dream that should never be tampered with.

Leo's PoV

****

Chapter 19. (Trouble)

"Oh my god" Leo said as he paced his bedroom "Oh my GOD! What have I done!" "What have I done? Argh! What if the elders find out? I'll be toast!" "Oh, what am I going to do?" He loved Piper, he knew he did. So why was it so wrong to save her? After all no matter what his feelings for her was she was a future Charmed one wasn't she, and if she didn't live long enough to get her powers then how could she live her destiny. "Damn Clairissa, damn her!" Why did he have to complicate this with his feelings, he could get his wings clipped. "Oh I'm in so much trouble, what the hell am-" "Leo what's going on in there" "nothing, nothing" yeah that's right nothing absolutely nothing just my whole life ending. Oh, what's Piper going to think?

Again very short, but it's on it's way!


	20. Chapter 20 Confused

__

Soul mates are made, not born.

Piper's PoV

****

Chapter 20. (Confused)

Oh so this is what happened, she said to herself as she went through resent events, 1. Had a fight with Clairissa, most verbal, but apparently Clairissa found that a jock next to her had a baseball bat so all verbal went out of the picture. 2. Leo in her vivid dream. Prue had told her about the baseball bat thing all she could remember was seeing Prue then, Leo, then the hospital. Leo really seemed to stick in her mind was it a dream or was it really him, or was it what she wanted him to say to her in real life. It couldn't be real. Could it? 'Aaaaaarrrrrrggghhh! I'm so confused!' Was she going to tell Leo about this? And if she did would he think she was mad? Should she just 'keep it quiet'?

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Prue was standing at the door with a cup of tea in her hand, she noticed how she put it down and sat on the bed. "I heard something then I realised you must be awake." She said handing her the tea "Oh thanks" "oh that's alright" Piper just paused looking at Prue, should she tell Prue? After all she was sister, surly she wouldn't think she was nuts! "What is it honey?" "Prue I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid…" "Oh honey you can tell me anything, what is it about?" "Leo" 

Again very short, but it's on it's way!


	21. Chapter 21 Breakup?

__

Soul mates are made, not born.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Leo's PoV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

****

Chapter 21. (Break-up?)

He stood there at her door step, he couldn't believe he was going to do this to her. But he had to do this, it wasn't only for him but for her too. Her safety relied on this, she could be brought into the magical world to early, after all there was a reason for their powers getting bound, and it was for their own safety. And in a way he was doing that for her, he was… keeping her safe. He even could have caused her death, sure it was Clairissa but she only did that cause she was fixated on him, so in turn he worse then all of the problems that they would face when they actually got their powers. Ah this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done, he loved her, that's right he loved her, but all that baggage that came with him, she wasn't ready for that. She needed to experience different people even though it hurt him to think about it she must otherwise how would she grow? One thing that was for sure was that he would always watch over her, after all it was his job. Was it not?

"Here we go" 'dddddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg - ddddddddoooooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggggg' I am going to regret this, I know I will. "Hello?" "Hi I'm Leo" "Oh yeah I've heard of you, Piper has told me loads about you." She had invited him in into the all, it really was a beautiful house. "Oh and by the way, I'm Prue, Piper's big sister." "Oh, it's nice to meet you" "Piper will be down in a minute, PIPER!" "what is it?" "You have a visitor" Piper look beautiful even with a small gash just below her hairline, he would have healed her completely but then he would have been found out and a lot more questions would have been asked. Piper, … how was he going to tell her. "Hi, Leo I've got something to tell you, I had a dre-" "Hold on Piper, I've got something to tell you." He could tell she wasn't as excited as she first was when she saw him, she seemed to mellow. He could see them all looking even her grams was looking. "what is it? what's wrong?" "I don't think we should see each other any more" He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, she looked so sad, she was crying. "why?" "er,…" "WHY?!"

Wow what had she just done, she looked horrified, she backing away. "what just happened?" oh my god, did she just do what I think she just did "Did you just … blow me up?" "Oh my god!!! I did, I did, I DID!!!" she was going hysterical. That wasn't suppose to be happening her powers were bound. Her grandmother looked just as surprised as he did except that he knew it wasn't that she had powers it was that she accessed them. "Now my darling, don't be frightened" "She's right Piper, don't be afraid" Leo couldn't help but reassure her, it was his fault all of it. "What?!" "Who do you think you are, and if I really blew you up why did you come back?!" "Piper, it isn't my place to tell you, I'll leave that to you grandmother,… good-bye" and with that he orbed out. And the last thing he saw of Piper at that moment was her shock maybe even mortified face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Again very short, but it's on it's way!


	22. Chapter 22 Witches?

__

Every love has hard times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Piper's PoV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

****

Chapter 22. (Witches?)

'Oh my god' So I'm a witch am I? A witch, an ugly, wart nosed witch! Oh and this bit was good the reason Leo re-materialised was because he's, oh get this- a white lighter! That is suppose to protect me, oh no I'm wrong us! Hah. That was rich! Oh and this is even better, not only am I a witch but so is Prue and Phoebe, terrific! Bloody terrific! Why did this have to happen to me? I'm already a freak as it is. And she had a power too, apparently she had two but anger had brought this one up to the surface. And had was the right word to use, her grams had bound them again, and now she was back to a normal freak, oh well. And most annoying of all when I find I'm in love with this terrific guy and I don't feel like a freak anymore, that turns out worse then me because now not only am I a freak but so is he. And grams said that he does love me too she said she could feel it, and when I asked why she said-. Piper was in tears she couldn't help her self she was in love and she was hurting. So Leo was a white lighter sent to protect and watch over them. No wonder they felt so connected he had watch over her proberly her whole life. Apparently white lighters and witches can't go out with each other, grams didn't say why, even after all of the bugging she still wouldn't give in. Her grams had also told her she would find out with time but now wasn't that time, she just had to take her answer for that she was too upset about Leo. I'm just one big freak but then again, even as a freak Leo had liked her maybe even loved her. Oh stuff that she wasn't going to let him go with out a fight. "Grams I'll be back soon, I'm going out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Again very short, but it's on it's way!


	23. Chapter 23 Memory Dust

__

You never forget true love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Leo's PoV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

****

Chapter 23. (Memory Dust)

He had, had an awful night he couldn't sleep, all he think about was how upset she was, he could still remember reaction to the 'break-up' and to his orbing, he wasn't going to put them all though that, this was an appropriate time to use the memory dust. He'd go round there now, then they would forget all about him and the powers, and Piper would just think it was when she got attacked it was simple. "Leo!" Daisy calling, I wonder what she wants. Oh well after he saw what Daisy wanted he be able to go round Piper's so he made his way downstairs, clinching the bag of memory dust.

It was Piper, standing at the bottom of the stairs, she truly looked beautiful even though that filled her eyes. He had to this if not for her then his sanity, just looking at her was driving him crazy. "Hi Leo" "Hi Piper" "You know Leo I had the best thing to say a minute ago and now I'm here I have no idea what to say" "Well, why don't I walk you home and if you remember what you were going say you can tell me on the way" slowly adding a smile to him lips. Smiling back "ok"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Again very short, but it's on it's way!


	24. Chapter 24 Happily Ever After?

__

True love lasts forever

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Piper & Leo's PoV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

****

Chapter 24. (Happily ever after?)

They were getting closer to the manor and Piper was starting to tense up she sense something was going to happen she just could think what. Piper was beautiful, her beauty was all he could think about, and what he was about to do gave him the incredible feeling of loss, he would miss her, oh look at him he hadn't even lost her, and already he was mourning her. "Let's go in, yeah?" "Yeah, sure" The hall seemed gloomier, the knowledge of magic was already damping the grand Manor's spirit. He could see them, all of them Grams, Prue & Phoebe were in the sitting room. "Why don't we go in here?" He said gesturing towards the sitting room. Leo seemed so nervous what was he going to do? She known what she was going to say she just wanted him to say it first.

Leo was quaking he knew he had to do this it was the only way. With that pulled the bag out of his pocket and spread the power over their heads.

NEXT MORNING

He could hear Piper's voice as he watched, the sound of her sweet voice fading further and further away "Grams! What happened I can't remember anything, what's going on?" …. "Nothing, my darling."

We will meet again Piper, I mean it, we will. Bye for now Piper, bye.

__

I was born to Love you and 

I always will

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

SPOILERS: did you ever wonder (besides the fact that he was their white lighter) why Leo looked back at Piper (on the episode were Leo and Piper are moving out, and they look back through the years were they find out what grams did.) Well this could have been why…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

This was the last of the Story I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it


End file.
